


A MONSTA's Love: The Anthology

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, OT7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: As the anniversary for their debut approaches, memories of their past become fresh in the minds of the MONSTA X boys.A chronicling of the slow, yet fast, way each fell in love with the other throughout their days together.





	1. Chapter 1

Changkyun knows that some people are indescribably lucky to only find one soul mate in their entire lives, and making him think it absolutely impossible he's found six. 

He can't even begin to explain how fortunate he feels. 

 

The maknae stares at Kihyun, watching as his hyung prepares the ingredients for dinner. Kihyun glances over his shoulder at the rapper, as if sensing his gaze. He flashes him a dimpled, toothy smile, one that only Kihyun could manage. Changkyun manages to return the expression, grinning distractedly. He then tries to turn his attention back to the lyric notebook sitting in front of him. 

It's a beat-up, old little thing. Changkyun has had it ever since he joined No.Mercy. It had been his only solace for a while, before the others eventually began to warm up to him. 

He could still remember his first night in the dorm, the memory thankfully not quite as painful as it used to be. Kihyun had been the first one to speak to him that dreadful night, one of two actually that talked to him at all in the dorm. 

 

“Come sit in the living room with us,” Kihyun had murmured as he hurried passed, avoiding making eye-contact with the newcomer. Changkyun could only manage a nod, the words the others had spoken only moments before filling his mind. 

“Show the new kid where he sleeps and stuff. You're the same age as him.”

“Don't force him, hyung.”

“Someone has to do it.”

“It's not that I'm mad at him.”

“None of us are mad at him.”

“This is just really frustrating.”

Changkyun couldn’t blame them for being frustrated with the situation. If he could have had it happen any other way, he would have. But, when he was offered a spot on the show, he had to take it. He had to do anything to debut. 

The newcomer entered the living room as told, all conversation dying as soon as he did so. One by one, the others began to file out of the room. Yoonho, the one the same age as him, was the only one left. After sitting in the longest, most tense silence Changkyun had ever experienced, Yoonho explained that he just couldn't be welcoming to the newbie right now. Changkyun easily understood, even though he didn't quite like it. But, Yoonho still showed him where to unpack and sleep. 

Changkyun hadn't managed to get any sleep that night, too nervous about what he's gotten himself into to do so. 

 

"Everything alright, Changkyunnie?” Kihyun asks, glancing back at the younger once more at his continued silence. He always offers to help with the cooking whenever he sees Kihyun working. The maknae gives a visible jolt, surprised by Kihyun’s voice. He then grins up at the older from his seat, nodding. 

“It is now, hyung.”

He then stands and to wash his hands, awaiting orders from the vocalist. Kihyun can't help but stare confusedly at the rapper’s comment. He nods towards the bowl of egg, and asks him to begin beating them. Changkyun nods, and turns to the bowl. He picks it up and stares at the contents silently. 

“Something wrong?” Kihyun asks, feeling as if he's repeating himself. Changkyun has always acted a bit odd during the anniversary week of their debut, but he's never this quiet in the dorm. Changkyun chuckles playfully, shaking his head. 

“It's just cute,” he murmurs. He then scoots close to the older, and kisses him on the cheek. “Not as cute as you, though.” Kihyun leans forward, a soundless, breathy laugh escaping through his wide smile. The sudden compliment amuses him greatly, and he pauses in what he's doing to return the kiss. 

“If you think this behavior is getting you out of helping me clean tonight,” he tells him, snaking an arm around his waist to pull him even closer, “then you're sorely mistaken.” He then presses a feather-like, almost teasing kiss against the maknae’s lips. As he pulls away, Changkyun greedily leans forward for more, but Kihyun brings up a stalk of celery from the counter to obstruct his path. Changkyun opens his eyes surprisedly, his puckered lips seemingly glued to the stalk. 

“KIhyun, KIhyun,” Jooheon’s boisterous tones suddenly break through the air, as always emphasizing the first syllable of the older’s name. Changkyun moves away, pouting. 

“Hyung!” he calls helplessly, turning towards the sound of Jooheon’s voice. Jooheon pokes his head into the kitchen, a smile breaking out over his face at finding Kihyun. His smile wavers, though, at seeing Changkyun propel himself towards him, the pout plastered on his face. “Kihyun-hyung is teasing me again.” Jooheon makes a sound of sympathy, wrapping his arms around the maknae in a tight hug. 

“Don't worry, Changkyunnie,” he says, throwing Kihyun a smirk, “he teases me, too.” Changkyun turns back to face Kihyun, poking out his lower lip even more. Jooheon hugs the maknae from behind, mirroring his expression.

“Keep it up,” Kihyun warns the pair, “and you can figure out something else to eat for dinner tonight.”

“Hyung,” Jooheon sighs, resting his head atop Changkyun’s shoulder as he begins to sway them in place, “Appa is asking for you. It’s something about tomorrow night, he said.” Kihyun raises a quizzical brow, wiping his hands on a nearby towel as he moves to leave the kitchen. 

“Don't touch the food,” he warns the two rappers as he swats them lightly on their heads. Jooheon and Changkyun stick their tongues out playfully in response, earning a smirk from the older. As soon as he's out of earshot, Jooheon gives the younger an affectionate peck on the shoulder before separating himself. 

“I'm going to the company building,” Jooheon tells him, heading for the door. “The management team said they want me working on lyrics tonight. Apparently, they're not quite as satisfied with what I’ve written as they were last night..” 

“Work hard, hyung,” Changkyun says, shooting him a supportive smile. Jooheon chuckles at the sweet expression, slipping on his shoes and beanie before leaving the dorm. 

 

"What is it, hyung?” Kihyun asks, poking his head into the leader’s shared bedroom. Hyunwoo glances up from his tablet, smiling nervously. Kihyun recognizes the tentative look in his eyes. It's the way he looks on those rare occasions he's about to tell one of the boys no to something. Kihyun can't help but sigh, crossing his arms across his chest wearily. 

“So,” Hyunwoo says, his voice coming out in a nervous mumble, “I just got back from speaking with the management team. They said that, since we’ve been working so hard to get the routine down, it'd be a shame for us to take a break now when we’re so close to getting it. They said we should cancel whatever plans we have tomorrow night and practice.”

Kihyun can only sigh, shaking his head at the floor as he presses a hand to his lips. He pats his mouth thoughtfully, trying to find the right words to say. He knows he shouldn't blow up at Hyunwoo right now, for he's only the messenger. 

"I want to just go up to the company building and give them a piece of my mind,” he finally says, the words coming out quickly in one breath. He rubs his eyes, hating Starship so much in this moment. “Tomorrow night was our only free night all month. Everyone was looking forward to going somewhere that isn't a Starship location.”

“Maybe we could go tonight,” Hyunwoo suggests. Kihyun shakes his head again. 

“I've already started making dinner,” he argues. “Besides, half the group is out right now either working on the comeback or working out in the gym.” He sucks in a breath through his teeth, trying to keep himself calm. “I guess we’ll just have to postpone the big group date until a different night…” He then glances over at Hyunwoo, who's staring at him apologetically. “It isn't your fault, hyung. Please don't beat yourself up about it.”

Hyunwoo nods, smiling gratefully at the younger as he turns to return to the kitchen. He always knows what to say to put Hyunwoo's mind at ease.

 

Changkyun lies down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully. With their debut anniversary so close, it’s no wonder his No.Mercy memories are resurfacing. It’s impossible for him to explain to Kihyun and Jooheon just how much it meant to him for them to speak to him, despite their harsh feelings at first. Jooheon had been very straightforward with him, which is very much like Jooheon, and explained to him when they were put into the same group for his first mission his feelings on the situation. 

It was that bluntness, Changkyun knows, that made him stand out from the rest. Even after the challenge, Jooheon remained by the maknae’s side and tried to help him be accepted faster by the other trainees. Without the older’s help, Changkyun still questions whether or not he’d have made it into the MONSTA X lineup. He’ll always be grateful for the care the older rapper showed him in those days, how supportive he was even when Changkyun couldn’t lift his head after being announced as the group’s second and last rapper. 

It was this care, and the care from Kihyun that made the maknae fall in love with them both.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoseok enters the dorm with a heavy sigh, his muscles aching after the night’s workout. He slips off his shoes and drops his bag by the door, telling himself he’d make sure to grab it later. If not, Kihyun would nag him senseless about it, and that’s something he’s just too tired to deal with tonight. 

He looks around the living room, smiling at seeing that the others had gotten done with the cleaning before his return. It isn’t as if he missed the group cleaning on purpose, it being more of a happy coincidence. However, his smile disappears at seeing the maknae sprawled out on the couch. He’s cute as always, of course, but the pout on his face worries the older. His arm is laying atop his eyes, as if he’s trying to block out the light. He walks over, sitting down beside the rapper and setting a gentle hand on his arm.

“Changkyunnie,” Hoseok prompts, keeping his tone lighthearted, “what’s wrong? Did Minhyuk and Jooheon pull another prank on you?” Changkyun drops his arm, surprisedly looking up at the older.

“Hyung,” Changkyun murmurs, smiling sleepily, “when’d you get home?” 

“Just now,” he answers. “Were you sleeping? You know how Kihyun-ah feels about you taking naps so late in the day…” Changkyun shakes his head, moving to sit up as he rubs at his face.

“I was just thinking,” the rapper answers. Hoseok hums thoughtfully, waiting for him to explain just what he was thinking about. However, he doesn’t. The older pouts at him withholding information and lies down on the couch, resting his head in Changkyun’s lap. He reaches down and hugs the younger’s legs, keeping him from moving away. Changkyun chuckles at the affection, lowering his head to rest it atop the older’s.

“Hoseok-ah,” Kihyun’s stern tone suddenly says, surprising them both. Hoseok lazily glances over at the lead vocalist, whose standing over them with his hands on his hips. He has to fight the urge to groan in annoyance. He can’t even be home for five minutes without being nagged at anymore… “Make sure you take care of that bag before you go to bed,” Kihyun continues, pointing at the door, “and don’t just leave your shoes out like that. I just organized the shoe rack today… again.”

“Okay, okay, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok sighs, readjusting his head slightly for more comfort. Kihyun continues to glare at him, though, at seeing that he isn’t moving to get up. “I promise I’ll take care of it later,” Hoseok says tiredly. Kihyun raises a doubtful brow, and is about to insist that he gets up and does it now before he forgets, but he stops himself. He realizes how tired the older seems, and has to bite back a sigh as he walks away. He’ll give his hyung a break for tonight.

“Make sure you do,” is all he says before disappearing back into the kitchen. Hoseok glances up at Changkyun, a bemused smile on his face.

“I was sure he was going to keep nagging me until I did it,” Hoseok admits as he turns on his back, hoping to get a better look at the maknae as they talk. Changkyun chuckles, nodding his head in agreement. It isn’t like Kihyun to give such mercy. He’s about to comment on it himself, but pauses, becoming mesmerized by the older’s expression. He finds himself staring down at him, a smile of his own coming to him. “Wh-What?” Hoseok asks, the unwavering gaze making him nervous.

“Hyung’s smile is so beautiful,” Changkyun murmurs. Hoseok chuckles, the vivacious sound causing him to jolt forward slightly from the force of it.

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” he asks jokingly, reaching up to hold his hand against the younger’s forehead. Changkyun pouts playfully, swatting the hand away.

“I can’t compliment my hyung without being sick?” he asks in return, poking his lower lip out as far as it can go. Hoseok shakes his head at the expression, lightly hitting the maknae on the side of his head. 

“Not unless you want something,” Hoseok answers. Changkyun makes a “humph” sound in his throat, turning his face away.

“If that’s how you feel,” Changkyun says, “I might as well go and help Kihyun-hyung in the kitchen.” Hoseok quickly protests, grabbing onto the younger’s legs once more. Changkyun laughs at the typical response, shaking his head as he scoots further down on the couch. Hoseok hums in victory, snuggling closer to the maknae as he closes his eyes. Changkyun absentmindedly begins to play with the older’s hair, tangling his fingers in the soft strands as he twirls it about and combs through it. 

 

“Dinner’s ready!” Kihyun’s voice calls from the kitchen. The sudden noise causes both boys on the couch to jump in surprise. Hoseok slowly sits up, rubbing his eyes. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but apparently he was more tired than he realized. He glances over at the young rapper, who also seems to be just waking up. Hyungwon shuffles through the living room, his blank expression showing he isn’t very aware of his surroundings. He bumps into the wall, earning a chuckle from Hoseok as he watches. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk follow, Minhyuk hugging Hyunwoo from behind as they walk. 

Changkyun and Hoseok stand, groaning in protest at the movement. They go and sit at the table, Changkyun sitting beside Hyungwon and Hoseok siting on the other side of him. Hyungwon wraps an arm around the maknae’s shoulders absentmindedly, setting upon the food almost immediately.

“Hyung,” Kihyun says after a few silent minutes filled with nothing but the clatter of utensils on plates, “don’t you have some news for everyone?”

“But Jooheonney isn’t here…” Hyunwoo mumbles nervously, earning a curious glance from those not in the know.

“Hyung went to the company,” Changkyun explains. “They wanted him to write more lyrics, so he may not be back until late.” Hyunwoo heaves a sigh, rubbing at his eyes. He glances at Kihyun questioningly, but he only shakes his head.

“Alright,” Hyunwoo says at last, “I suppose one of us can tell him later. The managers suggested that we spend tomorrow night working on the routine. They said that since we’re so close to perfecting it—… Minhyukkie?” he asks as Minhyuk stands and goes to leave the dorm. Kihyun bolts up to follow him, Changkyun and Hoseok mirroring his actions.

“Where are you going?” Kihyun asks, his tone taking on an air of authority.

“The company,” Minhyuk answers. “I’m going to have a word with our managers.”

“Hyung,” Changkyun says tentatively, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“They’ve been working us like dogs!” Minhyuk argues, whirling around to face his band mates. Changkyun backs away at the outburst, surprised by his hyung’s raised voice. Minhyuk notices the action immediately, and sighs, feeling guilty for shouting at the maknae. “Sorry, Changkyunnie,” he mumbles, feeling ashamed of himself for losing his temper at the innocent young man. Changkyun nods, giving him an understanding smile.

“Talking with them won’t do anything,” Kihyun tells Minhyuk, crossing his arms over his chest. “Actually, no. It might do something. It’ll land you one even hotter water with the higher-ups!”

“It isn’t right how they’re treating us!” Minhyuk defends. 

“Of course it isn’t,” Kihyun agrees easily, “but we have to deal with it, at least until we get our first win. They’ll let up on us then, I’m sure.” 

“Working us ragged won’t get us our first win,” the older says.

“Minmoongie,” Hoseok says gently, reaching forward to grab one of his hands, “you’re not thinking clearly. Please, can we just finish dinner?” Minhyuk stares at his hyung thoughtfully. He finally puffs out a defeated sight, his cheeks filling up with air and being released through puckered lips.

“Fine,” he mumbles. Hoseok smiles at him gratefully, an expression Minhyuk only half-heartedly returns, and leads them back to the table. He can’t help but chuckle at Hyunwoo and Hyungwon, who have only been eating throughout Minhyuk’s attempt to leave. 

The boys return to their seats, and do their best to keep each other distracted from their collective disappointment at the news. Something, they know, that is much easier said than done.


	3. Chapter 3

After the boys finish eating, Kihyun and Changkyun stay back to handle the cleanup. The others disperse, either going to their rooms or moving to the couch to watch a movie. Hoseok shuffles towards his room, too tired to even try and interact with the others tonight. Minhyuk watches how he walks, frowning at the obviously disheartened mood. He tries to remember if the older had said anything during dinner that might tell him what’s wrong, but can’t think of anything. A part of him assumes that it’s just because of Hyunwoo’s news at the beginning of dinner, but something tells him there’s more to it than that.

He stands, telling Hyunwoo and Hyungwon that he’d be back before following Hoseok into his room. Hoseok doesn’t even seem to notice he’s being followed. He enters the room without even glancing at Minhyuk, who slips into the room silently.

“Hyung,” Minhyuk calls, closing the door behind him. Hoseok visibly jolts, clearly surprised at the younger’s voice. He turns and, upon seeing it’s Minhyuk, tries for a smile. However, he doesn’t quite manage it.

“Hey, Minhyukkie,” he sighs, sitting on his bed. Minhyuk beams over at him, hoping his sunny smile will help the older be more susceptible to questioning.

“How’re you doing?” Minhyuk asks as he takes a seat next to the older. Hoseok shakes his head, clearing his throat.

“Not good,” he admits. He knows it’s no use to deny that something’s wrong. He’s known Minhyuk much too long to try and pull off that lie. “Lately I just feel like nothing’s good enough, Moongie. If the company overworking us isn’t enough, Wonnie and I…” He trails off, struggling with his wording. Minhyuk smiles understandingly at the older.

“Hyung,” he says, “I hate to break it to you, but the walls here are thin.” He pauses before adding, “Especially when you and Hyungwonnie spend the past four nights in a row shouting at each other.” Hoseok’s gaze drops down to his feet. He finds it incredibly difficult to even look at the younger, too filled with self-doubt and shame to try. “It’s okay, hyung. We all fight with each other. Kihyunnie and I alone—“

“It’s different than how you and Kihyunnie argue,” Hoseok says while shaking his head. “You and Kihyunnie are always fighting, yes, but you two can usually make up within the hour. It’s never anything serious.”

“And you think what you’re fighting with Hyungwon-ah about is serious?” Minhyuk asks surprisedly.

“He’s lost interest, Minhyukkie,” Hoseok begins. “He never looks at me like he used to. Whenever I speak with him, he just seems bored. I don’t want to be a bother, so I try and wait until he speaks to me, but that never happens anymore.” Hoseok gives a small, rueful chuckle. “I don’t know what I expected. I mean, look at me. Hyungwonnie deserves so much better.”

“Hyung,” Minhyuk breathes out, astonished by his train of thought, “you can’t think like that. If you just try talking to him about it—“

“I have,” Hoseok defends, glancing over at the younger desperately, “but whenever I try he brings up how much time I’m spending with Kihyunnie lately, as if it justifies his behavior. That’s how the fighting always starts.”

“Try again,” Minhyuk tells him, wrapping a supportive arm around his shoulders. Hoseok sighs again, pausing a moment before nodding that he would. Minhyuk hums in acknowledgment, and kisses the older on the cheek before getting up and leaving the room. As he nears the door, Hyungwon comes into the room. Minhyuk chuckles to himself, noting the perfect timing, and claps the younger on the shoulder as he passes him. Hyungwon watches Minhyuk go, frowning confusedly at the action.

“Wonnie,” Hoseok says, standing. Hyungwon glances over at the older, shaking his head with a tired sigh.

“Not now, hyung,” he answers. “I can’t do this now. I need to go spend some time with the others before we go at it again.” Hoseok has to fight the urge to give a suggestive eyebrow wiggle at the younger’s vague wording, knowing it wouldn’t be received well.

“I don’t want to fight,” Hoseok continues, “you know that. I hate fighting with you. I just want to talk.” Hyungwon pauses, eyes staring hard at the floor in thought. He gives the smallest of nods to signify that he’ll listen, and Hoseok breathes out a sigh. It sounds almost relieved.

“Things have changed between us, Wonnie,” the older says, and Hyungwon has to bite back an acidic remark. “I don’t know why, but I can only think it’s because of something I did… I… I don’t want you to ever be sick of me, or to aggravate you in any way, so, if that’s true, then I’ll just leave you alone.”

“Just ask Kihyun what’s the matter,” Hyungwon grumbles, continuing on his way to his own bed. “He ought to know, since you two are all buddy-buddy now.” Hoseok’s heart pangs dully in his chest, this being such a typical response.

“I want _you_ to tell me,” he insists, standing his ground. He sees how Hyungwon’s shoulders stiffen, and he readies himself for yet another argument as the younger whirls about on his heel to face him.

“I don’t get why you keep pushing this, _hyung_ ,” Hyungwon tells him bluntly, a sneer curling up his beautiful face. “You obviously don’t love me anymore, so just stop this already!”

 

Changkyun glances back at the closed bedroom door, Hyungwon’s irate tones only barely muffled by the thin wood. The maknae glances nervously over at Hyunwoo, who only reaches out a consoling arm. Changkyun snuggles into the older’s side, sighing contentedly at the comforting warmth of his hyung. He’s sure the two will work it out, especially if Minhyuk has anything to say about it, but he wishes they’d do it sooner rather than later. He just hates when his hyungs are fighting like this…

He feels a pressure on his hip, and turns to see Kihyun using it as a pillow of sorts. An unreadable light flickers in his eyes, a pout contorting his lips. His gaze is unwaveringly set on the television, as if that’ll somehow distract him from his own mental turmoil. Changkyun recognizes the look easily: guilt. He nudges the older’s leg with his foot, and offers him a smile.

Kihyun merely glances over at the maknae, the faintest flicker of a grin his only reply, and returns his attention to the television. Changkyun pouts in dismay and snuggles even closer to Hyunwoo.

He knows the lead vocalist feels guilty for the rift between two of their visuals, though Changkyun doesn’t understand why. Those two had been inseparable ever since No.Mercy, so it’s only natural that they fight now. It’s sort of like the universe finding an equilibrium, or, at least, that’s how he sees it. After all, you can’t very well be happy _all_ the time, or else you’d grow too used to it and be unable to recognize it anymore. You’ve got to take the bad with the good, for one without enough of the other results detrimental.

“You didn’t cause this, hyung,” Changkyun mutters faintly. It takes a moment for the maknae to even realize he’d spoken, and he quickly looks over at Kihyun in surprise upon noticing. “I mean…” he says quickly, knowing he should explain himself due to the older’s obvious confusion. “I know Wonnie-hyung is nervous about how much time you and Hoseok-hyung are spending together lately, but that isn’t your fault. You’re just someone Hoseok-hyung depends on, like the rest of us do, and Hoseok-hyung just needs to realize he can rely on Wonnie-hyung every once in a while, too.”

Kihyun chuckles under his breath at his dongsaeng’s words, and reaches over to pinch at his cheek teasingly.

“You’re so cute when you’re being insightful, Kkungie~” he teases with the slightest of smirks. Changkyun whines in his throat at this, and complains that his hyung never takes him seriously. Kihyun shakes his head, and snuggles closer to the younger before saying, “I know what the issue is, and it’s not that I _really_ blame myself for it… I just can’t help but feel guilty. I feel like I’m sort of enabling Hoseok whenever I don’t turn him away, but at the same time I _can’t_ turn him away, because I care about him and want him to feel like he can depend on me.” He sighs heavily, adding in a grumble, “It’s just another fun thing to figure out how to do, I guess.”

“God,” Minhyuk interjects in a boisterous tone, “we’re all in such a _fun_ mood tonight…” He gets up from the couch, and returns from the kitchen a moment later with a beer for each in his hands. “If we’re going to be like this, I’m going to need a drink.” The others all chuckle at the typically diffusing behavior, and take a beer without a word. Minhyuk plops down next to Kihyun with a loud sigh and props his feet up on the table, half-leaning on his same-age friend.

“We’re going on a date this week,” he informs them all, “one way or another.”

“I’m not having you worsening your standing with the company for a date, Minhyuk-ah,” Kihyun tells him. “It was bad enough when you talked shit about them in our last Guilty fan-signing.”

“Don’t worry, Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk tells him with a low chuckle. “There’s more than one way to skin a cat… or get something we want from the company… or whatever.”

Changkyun smiles a little at his hyung’s wording, and can’t help the glimmer of hope that sparks within his heart despite himself. He knows Minhyuk will get them what they want, one way or another…


End file.
